What's Worth Fighting For
by Ayshen
Summary: Sonny Corinthos has been a fighter since childhood taking whatever and whoever he wanted. Now he must face the consequences of the one he didn't fight for whose bruises on her face are only trumped by the ones on her heart. Sonny and Alexis.
1. Suffocating

**A/N: This is set October 2009. Most things are canon except Claudia felt the walls closing in on her and ran. Jason has not figured out for sure it was Claudia and isn't really looking or caring now that she's out of town.**

**Dominick (Dante) is still on the case against Sonny. I think everything else is explained.**

**My plan is to update every monday. I'm already working on Chapter 4, so it shouldn't be a problem . **

**I really hope you like.**

Tears stung his eyes at the hot blood pulsated through his veins. Their eyes caught from across the room; glistening tears already spilling down her cheeks as their daughter stood in the middle, "Kristina answer me" he ordered.

She turned to him the black and blue reminding him of a closet in Bensonhurst and another in Greece that he thought they had escaped. Her lips trembled, "Kiefer loves me," she whimpered.

It squeezed at his heart and he reached out to the brush the hair away from the freshly forming fingerprints on her smooth skin, "Love doesn't do this" he managed to choke out his fingers barely grazing their mark.

Swiftly her hands slapped his down, "He just got angry" she tried to explain, "He wouldn't get so angry if he didn't care so much about me" she cried the torrent of tears pouring out of her toffee brown eyes.

There was so much of her mother in her that it made him want to turn away at times. It reminded him of the man Alexis had thought he could be and all of the ways he had failed her…failed them.

"Krissy"

Crossing her arms she looked between them both and then glared at him, "If he didn't love me; he'd just leave" she told him, "Just like you did" she spat her face contorted in a mix of fury and pain.

"KRISTINA" Alexis ordered her voice the cracking point on his broken heart.

Turning to her mother her hands flailed in front of her, "Don't defend him," she ordered tearfully, "He wouldn't defend you," she mocked.

A slight sob choked in her throat and Sonny stood there in sickened silence the words worse than any wound an enemy could inflict on him, "Kristina you don't understand" Alexis said her voice attempting on calming but slightly quaking.

"What don't I understand? That you didn't want me around him? Or that Sonny Corinthos all power, fights for everything, couldn't find the energy to fight for me?" she screamed before turning around and running down the hall.

Both of them stood in stunned silence as the air crackled with tension. Her watched as her shoulders sagged as she stared down the dark hallway. Slowly their eyes met again, "I'm sorry" she choked out.

Her, with that look in those eyes always had the ability to cut at his soul. She was the strongest person he knew and when something broke her it broke him too. Walking towards her he opened his arms and she felt into them like she had done whenever the option of running away was too much to bear. When her head hit his shoulder it was the first spark of believing he could fix the mess he made.

When she pulled away she shook her head, "What are we going to do?" she asked sounding lost.

His jaw tensed and twitched in frustration but his eyes reflected the hurt she was obviously feeling. Swallowing hard he turned around and walked to look out at the dark glistening water. He wasn't a good man; he was faced with that realization every day…and maybe this was just the universes way of reminding him…but they shouldn't have had to pay for his sins…that's not the way it was supposed to be, "I did everything wrong" he said still not able to turn around and look into her eyes.

"Sonny"

"It's true" he interrupted, "After Michael I thought…I thought, you know, she's happy…she doesn't need me…not when I could…not when what happened to Michael could happen to her"

"You were just trying to be a good dad"

Turning he shook his head, "It was the easy way" he admitted, "I could pretend not to see that look in your eyes and how that I kept letting you down, kept making you hurt"

Her face fell and her hand unconsciously came to rest over her heart, "Sonny"

Staring at his shoes he shook his head and then the door burst open, "Mom" Sam called happily and then stopped, "Um"

Looking between mother and daughter he sighed, "I have to go make a call, I'll be right outside" he told Alexis and then nodded at Sam before stepping out onto the patio.

Flipping open his cell he pressed the speed dial number, "Dad!" Morgan greeted happily.

At his sons voice he felt his dimples crater into his face, "Hey buddy, whatcha doing?" he asked.

The boy prattled on about a video game that he had no idea about but just the sound of his voice was enough to stop the bile from rising into his throat, "Okay dad I gotta go Mom's calling me for dinner but I love you"

Choking back emotion he closed his eyes, "I love you too buddy"

Slumping against the wood railing he fought back the tears that pooled in his eyes. After a short while the door opened and Sam walked out pausing next to him before sitting down, "Even before I knew she was my sister she meant a lot to me" she told him, "Because when I saw her growing and healthy it reminded her of our baby. She was supposed to have a good life Sonny; this wasn't supposed to happen to her" she said choking up.

Closing his eyes he looked up to where the stars shone down on them, "I'm going to make this better"

Her small hand touched his shoulder, "We're all going to make this better. Kristina has too many people in her corner for this to go on"

A small sad smile came to his face as he looked to her out of the corner of his eye, "Yeah"

Nodding she pushed herself off the wood steps and walked to her car. He waited until her taillights disappeared into the night before he pushed off too. Looking to the night sky one more time he thought about his mother and prayed for history to never repeat itself.

OoO

"Hey" Alexis greeted nervously.

It was as if they were surrounded by eggshells and tiptoeing around each other for a moment, "I thought you might have gone"

The impact of her words felt like a knife to his heart as he realized that Kristina wasn't the only one who had lost faith in him. Most people had sworn hers was decimated years ago but it wasn't until that moment that he realized how totally gone it really was.

Steadying his gaze he looked at her intently knowing that before if he looked hard enough he would get past her eyes, past her head and into her soul, "She doesn't think I fought for her when I should have…but I'm sure as hell going to fight for her now."

There was a spark of something in her toffee eyes before she looked away; something that told him maybe Kristina wasn't the only one he had to fight for.


	2. You're In Ruins

**A/N: Thank you for all your wonderful responses 3 **

**As promised Chapter 2.**

His neck was stiff and his suit wrinkled when he opened his eyes. The events from the night before resonated by the pounding that currently felt like someone was using a jackhammer on the inside of his skull. There was an afghan haphazardly thrown across him and he pulled it off to slouch over placing his head in his hands.

"_Sonny"_

_He shook his head and looked into her eyes, "I'm staying here…I'm staying here until she wakes up and will talk to us…and I don't care if that takes a day or a month…she's worth it"_

_Her eyes went dark and he watched as she tried to compose herself. Then she nodded, "Okay"_

Pushing off the couch he found himself walking to the kitchen. When she had cancer he found himself in there a lot, making her tea, toast, whatever would make her feel even mildly better. He had sworn that was the toughest battle they would have to face…but it seemed as if that was just preparation for this one.

Rolling up his sleeves he opened her cabinets and found the coffee. Measuring out the beans he set the machine to grind and brew. He watched it percolate and then poured two mugs, "You still make the best smelling coffee"

Turning he offered a slight smile, "Corinthos-Morgan blend"

She arched her eyebrow and took the mug from his outstretched hand. Things were awkwardly silent and he cleared his throat, "Where's Molly?" he wondered aloud not having even thought about it the night before.

Setting down her cup she rolled her neck in a way that she did to alleviate tension, "Ric flew in for the weekend, they went into the city. I didn't want to let her go at first…now I guess, it's good that I did"

Putting down his own cup he placed his hand on her shoulder for a moment before she turned away from his gaze, "I'm going to go look in on her" she told him turning around.

Nodding he watched her disappear and looked at the pictures on the mantle. There she was their perfect, smart, beautiful girl, a smile lighting her face. He wondered if he could've seen the sadness in her eyes if he had tried to look harder before, "SONNY!" he heard Alexis yell.

Running to the back of the house he found her standing in Kristina's doorway the room empty. Turning to him there was terror in her eyes, "Alexis, she has a guard, okay?" he told her trying to quell his own anxiety and be strong with her, "I'm going to call and find her"

Tears were already pooled in her eyes and she shook her head. Before he could pull out his phone he felt it vibrate and pulled it out, "Carly?"

"Sonny, Kristina is over here…I found her in Michael's room this morning. She seemed pretty upset but I told her she could stay here but that I was calling you"

"Thanks for calling, I'll be right over, okay?"

Hanging up he took a deep cleansing breath, "That was Carly, Kristina is over there and safe. I'm going to go pick her up"

"I'm…"

"Alexis…let me do this, please"

Pulling her lip between her teeth he could tell the trepidation in her eyes, "Okay" she said finally relenting.

The corner of his mouth twitched upwards slightly, "Thank you"

OoO

As he pulled up to Carly's house he called her so the door was already opening as he made his way up the drive. Baby Jocelyn was cradled in a pink bundle in her arms and the sight of it made him ache for his own baby girl, "Hey" Carly said sadly revealing in her words that she knew that this was more than a simple matter.

Coming in he fought the new emotions that boiled inside of him, "Thanks for calling me"

Setting the baby down in her bassinet she touched his shoulder, "Kristina's a good girl" she told him trying to comfort him in some way.

Nodding his head he found his way up the stairs and down the hall to where Michael's door was cracked open. When he heard the kid's voices he stopped and leaned against the wall, "I can't believe he hit you" Michael choked out his tone laden with emotion as he knelt by her side and ran his fingertips gently over the bruise.

At that moment he couldn't quite tell if his heart was bursting or shattering.

"_Mama" he said crawling into his mother's lap and barely grazing her busted lip with the wet cloth. _

_He could tell it stung by the way she sucked through her teeth and tensed up but she steeled her face, "I'm okay mijo" she said holding his little wrist and pulling it away from her face, "Now come on, let's get you ready to bed, okay"_

_His brow furrowed with questions but he nodded, "Okay mama" he whispered as she took his hand and led him to his bedroom_.

"He didn't mean to Michael; I just made him angry"

_He doesn't mean too Michael, he just gets so angry" she tried to explain._

_Fists clenched at his sides he fought the rage that burned in his veins, "Mama"_

_"It's okay mijo, please go before Deke comes home"_

_Clenching his eyes shut he gritted his teeth and sighed before stepping towards her and kissing her cheek, "I love you mama" were the last words he would ever say to his mother._

Her words rolled in his stomach like acid as he fought back the urge to heave and release them from his body. Something shattered but before he could push in the door he heard Michael again, "Damn it, do you hear yourself? He didn't mean to, he didn't mean to?" he questioned angrily.

Kristina started to cry and it was like his heart was being ripped out of his chest, "Don't cry Krissy please" Michael begged his voice getting low again, "I just…seeing that mark on your face, it hurts me, it makes me so angry I just want to die"

To that she threw her arms around him, "Please don't hate me Michael…please, I don't want to lose you too" she begged sobbing into his shirt.

Fighting back his own tears he stumbled back down the stairs. Carly was there and as their eyes met she fought back the tears in her own as they both looked to the bassinet, "How am I supposed to help her?" he asked sounding as lost as he felt.

Carly shook her head, "You're going to love her…even when she tells you she hates you; you are going to keep loving her and proving to her that she's worth sticking around for" she told him.

There was an understanding to her voice that struck something deep inside of him. Nodding he looked at her through a sheen of tears, "Thank you Carly"

A small smile came to her lips, "Your welcome Sonny"

Maybe he was in for the fight of his life but he would die before he would surrender.


	3. Faith Walks On Broken Glass

**A/N: Thanks for reading 3 **

He sat silently on Carly's couch as she bustled around with Josslyn. It was almost painful, waiting, but he didn't want to push Kristina. So he would do his best at something he admittedly wasn't at and wait until she was ready.

Flipping open his phone he dialed Alexis, "Hey"

"Is she okay?" she asked nervously.

Breathing out a sigh, "Yeah" he answered, "Before I bring her home I'm gonna talk to her"

"Sonny"

"Please, I really need to do this…for me, and for her"

There was a moment of silence on the other line, "Okay"

"Thank you," he said before hanging up.

When Kristina finally came down Michael was behind her carrying her backpack and pillow. They stopped for a moment at the bottom of the stairs as he handed her the stuff and she hugged him tightly. Michael then looked at him intensely and nodded in his direction before running back up the stairs. It was a humbling experience to watch Michael be more of what Kristina needed than he could be…but it was a situation he had put himself in and he deserved he pain that came with it.

Kristina silently waited by the door as he said goodbye to Carly and then she smiled, "Thanks Carly" she said sweetly.

It was moments like that, that she reminded him of that small curly headed precocious girl he had shown he babies in the nursery. He wondered what he could have changed if he knew it then…wondered how much better they all would have been.

Milo was waiting outside by the limo and Sonny figured he had come sometime to replace Nico off the night shift, "Good Morning Sir" he said coming to take the bag from Kristina, "Morning Kristina"

"Morning Milo" she said a slight smile playing on her small features.

He smiled back, "I read that book you recommended," he told her nervously.

The tentative smile that played on her face was replaced by a wide one, "Yeah? What'd you think"?

Popping the trunk to put her stuff in and seemed to contemplate the question, "Well to be honest at first I didn't like character of Gatsby but as I read more I really warmed up to him. I mean he makes bad decisions but you can tell they aren't coming from a bad place"

Nodding excitedly her hands started to flail a bit, "Exactly. I mean Nick comes off as so judgmental but he's just the same or worse than Gatsby because at least Gatsby's thing comes from a pure place"

"Right"

For a slight second he almost got lost in her smile; almost forgot why they were there until she turned and the light of the morning sun illuminated the fingerprints that crawled up her cheek.

After putting her stuff in Milo opened the door and she slid in and then Sonny looked at the younger man who held a sadness in his eyes, "I need you to take us somewhere" he said explaining to him.

"Yes sir"

OoO

The car wounded the roads away from the lake house. Things were silent in the car and Kristina sat as far away from him as she could pressed up against the window and looking out on the crisp morning sun.

It was almost as if he could feel his heart cracking inside of his chest splintering his chest with shards of brokenness. When he limo stopped Kristina's body went rigid, "We're not at the lake house" she said her voice tinged with worry and suspect.

"No were not," he answered opening his door and sliding out onto the dirty road and walking over to a bench that overlooked the deep ravine.

She didn't get out for at least ten minutes, "I want to go home," she announced when she did

Looking up at her, "You ever been up here to Vista Point?" he asked slightly ignoring her words.

Biting her lip there were tears in her eyes, "Yes" she answered before finishing, "Michael likes to come here to think"

Nodding a sad smile came to his face, "I like to come up here to think too" he explained.

Kristina sat at the other edge of the bench as he spoke, "This was the first place I came when the paternity test came back that I wasn't your father," he admitted remember that day like it was just a couple of weeks ago.

Her neck snapped bringing her eyes to his as a frown came to her face and he continued, "I wanted you to be mine so badly" he told her, "It felt like losing a piece of myself"

A slight whimper escaped her mouth and it was only then he really turned to look at her, "I know I haven't been the greatest dad…but I always wanted you to be mine Kristina"

It was something he hadn't admitted to anyone; he had been too busy reveling in his own pain and telling everyone who would listen how happy he was.

Turning away she sniffled a little, "I want to go home" she said her voice trembling.

Getting up he swallowed the lump in his throat, "Let's go"

Tapping the window he waited until Milo rolled it down, "Take us to the lake

house"

"Yes sir"

OoO

When they arrived Kristina jumped out of the car and ran towards the house. Sighing he got out of the car, "Sorry Sir" Milo apologized for not getting the door.

Shaking his head he looked at the younger man, "Don't worry about it"

Unlocking the trunk and went to grab Kristina's belongings. Stepping next to him Sonny held out of his arms, "Here, let me take those" he said grabbing her backpack and pillow.

Alexis was waiting at the door looking defeated, "She just ran in, went to her room and slammed the door," she said sighing.

Placing her stuff down he touched her arm, "It's going to be okay"

Her eyes lit with emotion and her hands began to flail around a bit, "Stop being so calm" she spat at him frustrated placing her hand over her eyes and leaning a bit on the couch arm.

"Come on counselor, you know how his goes" he said leaning in his voice only a little above a whisper, "If I'm wound tight you make me cut paper dolls, if you're wound tight I offer you a paper bag" he told her.

That brought a slight upturn of her lips as she turned to him once again, "I'm so scared" she admitted.

This was the first time it even felt like they had a moment to breathe; to look at this as objectively as they could, "I know…but we're going to get through this…together, as a family"

Nodding there was tears in her eyes, "Okay"

It was something small, a tiny flicker on the horizon but it gave him all the hope in the world.


	4. The Hangover Doesn't Pass

**A/N: Sorry, it's a little later than usual. Hope you like! **

His head hit the rest in the back of the limo as it wound the curvaceous roads back to Greystone. He hadn't wanted to leave but after Kristina fell asleep in her room he let Alexis convince him to at least go home and change out of the rumpled mess that use to be his suit and try to get some rest.

He didn't nap; he knew she didn't either but today he had a feeling that succumbing to the exhaustion would be easier then they both expected. She had promised to call if something dramatic happened and he had already made sure she knew he would be back to prepare dinner whether or not their daughter was ready to talk.

Max was guarding the door and nodded to him sadly, "Boss, Miss Falconari is in there to see you. I told her that it may not be a good time but she insisted"

Rubbing his chin he tried to suppress the groan that built in his stomach. He didn't have the energy to deal with unnecessary drama. He slapped the man's shoulder, "Thank you Max"

"And boss" Max stuttered a little, "All the guys are pretty upset about…Kristina, and if you need anything"

The muscles in his body clenched and released but he only nodded knowingly and then walked through his doors, "You really should consider having an overnight bag in your limo so when you have unexpected overnight trips" Olivia remarked her eyebrow arched in his direction.

Sighing he walked towards the wet bar and grabbed a bottle of water, "Well hello Olivia, it's nice to see you too" he said opening it and pouring it into a glass.

"Listen, you don't need to have attitude, I'm here because once again you didn't sign your check for the Michael Corinthos Foundation"

It was one of the games they played; he'd not sign the check, she'd come over acting all annoyed and somewhere between the arguing and reminiscing they would end up with their tongues down each other's throats, "Alright just give me it" he said closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

She rolled her eyes and let out a very audible sigh before pulling it out with a pen, "You know Sonny, we've known each other a long time…but this can not keep happening, okay? I'm with Johnny and it's not fair…"

Scratching his signature he turned to her, "Okay"

"Okay?"

"Yeah okay, won't happen again" he said giving it to her and shrugging in annoyance and turning to walk up his stairs.

"SONNY" she blurt out.

Frustration coursed through his veins, the impact of everything hitting his chest like a hail hot bullets, "What do you want from me?" he yelled before lowering his voice, "I have real problems to deal with. It won't happen again"

Her mouth fell slightly open and he turned his head and continued his trek downstairs. Coming into his bedroom he sat on he bed opened the dresser drawer and pulled out the small beads. Looking around the room there was so much; the satin sheets, the artwork that cost more than most people make in their entire lives in Bensonhurst, the furniture flown in from Italy. He had so much, he had lied, cheated and stolen as he clawed his way to the top but…it meant nothing in the end. He had done nothing to stop Keifer from putting his hands on his daughter, and he had done nothing to make his daughter know she deserved better then that.

Hot tears spilled onto his cheeks as he looked down at his clenched hand where the rosary was beginning to make imprints onto his palm. His mama had given it to him when he made his First Holy Communion…back then he remembered how much she use to smile and laugh. That was before Trevor, and before Deke extinguished that light in her eyes. He wouldn't let that happen to Kristina…no matter what he had to do.

Putting the chain away he went and turned the shower to scalding in hopes it would bring some relief to his aching muscles. It helped physically but mentally he felt wasted so after he pulled boxers on and laid on those cold satin sheets and tried to close his eyes.

For a long time he just laid there; stoic trying not to move, not to feel but every time he got to a point where his body felt like it was falling asleep he would see Kristina's face there, those darkened toffee eyes, the purple gray bruise and his body would jolt himself out of sleep. Finally he climbed out of bed and pulled on the familiar comfort of his suit. Putting it on had always made him feel strong…in the suit he was Mr. Corinthos, the boss, not some punk ass kid who couldn't protect his mom or his daughter.

Michael was in his living room when he came down the stairs, "Hey, I didn't know you were coming by"

Turning to him there was conflict contorting his oldest son's face, "We need to talk"

Shaking his head he looked at the boy. He knew what this was about and it only made his stomach toss more. Before, he would have had a swell of pride to hear his boy talk like him but now he was so damn ashamed it only made him hate himself more, "Okay"

"What are we going to do about Keifer"

There it was and it struck him just as he had expected, right into his gut. His jaw tensed and he looked at his feet before looking back to him, "Nothing"

Eyes sparked with anger, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING? DID YOU SEE WHAT HE DID TO KRISTINA?" he yelled his voice echoing off the walls, "HELL NO, IF YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYTHING, I AM" he said before marching past Sonny.

Before he could go Sonny grasped his arm and stopped him, "Stop, you need to listen to me" he said choking back the emotions that were swirling around his heart and in his head, "Do you want to help your sister?" he asked.

Pulling away from him Michael sneered, "Of course I do" he said straightening his crooked shirt back.

"Then stop"

Their eyes locked for a moment and Michael stood there his jaw clenched and his fists at his sides, "That guy deserves to learn a lesson" he seethed.

Nodding Sonny looked into his eyes, "Yeah he does…but not from us. My life has already affected you guys too much…and if anything happens to Keifer, through us, it's going to push your sister away from us and back to him"

Michael seemed to let the words sink in and then for a moment he became that red headed emotional little boy, "I just don't know what to do for her" he said his Adam's apple bobbing with swallowed feeling.

Tears pooled in his eyes as his hand rested on his son's shoulder, "You're going to love her…you're going to make her realize that she deserves so much better than someone who hits her"

"Okay" Michael said pulling away and walking out of the door.

Pinching the bridge of his nose he took a moment to pull himself together and then went into the foyer, "Max, pull the car around, we're going to the lake house"


	5. It's Time to Live and Let Die

**A/N: Sorry been too long, life has been crazy. Hope there are still people interested! **

As nice as his conversation with Michael had went, it didn't take away the urge to drive across town to the Westridge Estates and show that little punk ass how it felt to have the shit kicked out of you. Breathing in he closed his eyes and tried to remind himself why it was a bad idea.

Not surprisingly four sets of toffee eyes assaulted his mind and he ran his hand over his day old stubble and sighed in frustration. The car rounded the familiar streets until they were riding adjacent to the lake. He had always loved the water; there was a freedom there he hadn't often been able to find, and he would spend hours on the island swimming until his body was too exhausted to go on. It was one of the only times he slept in peace, no nightmares pulling him from his slumber, no memories haunting the dead of night.

_He's never took Kristina swimming in the lake. _

In the midst of his thoughts; it's the one that breaks through. Considering she's lived at the lake house most of her like it seems blasphemous but if he's honest…he has taken her swimming since she was 3 on the island. The realization alone is nearly paralyzing, and he doesn't notice the tears until they are on his hands and he asks God for another chance to be a better father.

OoO

The door was slightly ajar as he walked up to the porch. Milo was off to the side standing guard, "Sir" he said nodding his head.

Walking over to the young man he nodded, "Everything okay?" he asked feeling a nervous bubbling in his stomach.

"Yes sir, Sam, Miss McCall came over about an hour ago, everything's been quiet" he explained.

"Thanks" he said slapping his shoulder and going up the stairs to the door. His hand was poised to knock but instead he watched for a moment as Sam delicately painted each of Kristina's fingernails, in between making comments that brought out that beautiful smile.

It had been a long time since he'd seen her smile like that and he didn't realize how much he had missed it, missed her.

"Knock, knock" he said slowly cracking the door.

Kristina's eyes widened, "Dad?" she asked confused.

Before he could answer Alexis was walking out of the kitchen, "So for dinner we have butter flavored or movie theatre buttered flavor" she announced not noticing him.

Smirking he looked at Alexis then back down at Kristina, "That's why I'm here"

To that a small smile tugged at the side of her lips, "Sam" he greeted.

Alexis' eyes narrowed at the scene, "By dinner, I meant"

"So what do you drink with popcorn dinner, apple juice or hot cocoa" Molly asked walking out of the kitchen, "Oh hi Uncle Sonny"

"You were saying counselor?" he challenged; their eyes locked.

Sam chuckled, "Busted" she teased, "And I'm out…tomorrow, me and you mall session" she told Kristina, "Sonny it was nice seeing you" she said before waving bye to Molly and Alexis and walking out of the door.

Looking at Kristina he raised his eyebrow, "So…popcorn, or pesto and bowties"

It was the first thing he ever made her after finding out she was his daughter. He remembered how small she was, all those bouncy little curls and big eyes that stared at him in wonder. It had been easy then; there was this inherent bond he felt to her…and he had destroyed it.

A small smile lit her face, "Sorry mom"

Alexis huffed, "Show off"

OoO

"You sure you don't want to help" Sonny asked over his shoulder.

He had Kristina manning the pasta and Molly tossing the salad. She shot him a look and grabbed a bottle of wine and corkscrew, "This is my part" she said which made the girls laugh and him smile.

_God he liked this. _

It was something he wasn't quite expecting to smack him in the face so harshly, "Make sure you don't over cook the pasta" Molly told Kristina, "Perfect al dente is the way the Italians eat it…Uncle Sonny, where did you learn to cook Italian food"

Smiling he turned to the younger girl. There was a swell of pride when he looked into her inquisitive eyes, the same toffee shade as her mother and sister with the smile that reminded him of his mother, "When I was younger, I hung out a lot with the Cerullo kids in the neighborhood…and Mama Cerullo taught me how to cook"

Their eyes met and they both knew it was the kid friendly version of the story, "Mama Cerullo is Lois' mom, right?"

For a moment he paused, slightly thrown off by her comment, "Yeah, uh you've met Lois"

Nodding she threw the cherry tomatoes in with the lettuce, "Last month her and Ned came over for dinner"

Dimples caved into his cheeks and Alexis sighed rolling her eyes, "Remember what we said about revealing too much little one" she said narrowing her eyes at Molly.

To that Molly threw up her hands, "What?"

Chuckling he looked at Kristina, "Have you heard the story of the semi?"

OoO

They were barely finished with dinner, all smiles and laughing over a story about paper dolls when his phone rang. He sighed upon seeing the name on the caller ID, "It's Jason" he explained before stepping away from the table, "What's up?"

Stepping out the door he stood on the porch looking in the glass door. Kristina's face held a somber look as she stared to where he stood…he had failed her too much before; he couldn't do it anymore, "A shipment?" he said swearing under his breath, "Ever since that bitch disappeared Johnny has been on a war path" he complained, "No…I don't mean to let this fall on you but right now…right now Kristina needs me…okay, thanks"

Taking a deep breath he tried to ignore the drama that was going on in the outside world; tonight he had his girls to focus on. Stepping inside he smiled, "Alright, who is in the mood for some fresh popcorn, hot cocoa and the story of your mother dancing in a fountain"

"WHAT?" Molly said turning to Alexis.

Kristina bit her lip, "Your not leaving?"

Shaking his head he locked eyes with her, "I'm right where I want to be"


	6. Lay Down Your Arms

**A/N: The muse ran away…but it seems for the moment she is content being back after I had the bounty hunter go after her. Hope you guys are still enjoying this and I will try to update soon!**

Her hair smells like lavender. It reminds him of a simpler time…freedom, innocence, happiness. She's always looked angelic when she sleeps; like all the troubles in the world slipped away into the dark. Today was no different, until she moved slightly and her hair fell away from her face revealing the fresh marks. His fingers tingled to reach out and run along them, to heal her somehow...

"She fell asleep" Alexis murmurs coming up behind them.

Halfway through the movie Alexis had led a sleepily Molly to her bedroom and he guessed she had stayed behind to let Sonny and Kristina have some time alone. It had been nice; just be quiet and watching Kristina recite every word to,_ Breakfast at Tiffany's._ It was a side of his daughter that he hadn't been privy too. The side that loved popcorn as much as her mother, whose favorite soda was bottled root beer, and who had seen every Audrey Hepburn movie ever made.

He hated himself for not knowing all this, for misses every recital, play, or Lacrosse game. Every bit she offered he devoured and he tried not to push her faster even though he ached to know more. He had missed so much; he didn't want to drive her away just as she was beginning to give him tidbits.

"Yeah" he said smiling at the way she extended her legs over his lap in her sleep.

Alexis had a wistful sad smile on her face, "I'm sorry " she told him slumping down in the chair closest to him.

"For what?"

"Keeping her from you"

They had always been able to read each other and there was so much sincere regret in her eyes that it cut him to the bone, "I know…and it took me a long time but I understand why you did."

For a long time they just sat there quietly with each other as their daughter slept peacefully. He finally broke the silence, "You look tired counselor"

"Well you look exhausted"

His dimples cratered into his face and he shook his head, "Could never keep anything from you" he teased.

She rolled her eyes, "I don't want to wake her up"

Shaking his head he moved her legs before inching off the couch to turn around and swoop her into his arms. She murmured in her sleep but settled against him before Alexis led him to her bedroom. In all these years he had never seen the inside of the corner room. The walls were painted a deep purple, littered by posters of rock stars and pictures of her family and friends. Setting her in her canopy bed he let his eyes wander across the faces. He felt a punch to his gut when he settled on one. It was from some Christmas that felt like a world ago. She was in a red sweater, her long hair up in a ponytail beaming brightly as he held her in his arms. How did he ever give that up?

Swallowing back the tears in his throat he walked out. Alexis sat in the living room on the couch, "You going?" she asked.

"I told you I'm not leaving until I fix this"

Nodding she got up, "The sheets are fresh in the guest bedroom…figured it's more comfortable then the couch"

That made him smile…he would win them back; even if it killed him.

OoO

He heard the soft pads of her feet and he smiled…an early bird; like him, "What are you doing here?" she asked slightly confused.

The swooshing of the espresso machine swirled and then he slid the mug across the island, "Vanilla Soy Latte, extra foam"

Her mouth formed a slight O before she recovered, "That's my favorite drink" she uttered obviously suspect.

"I pay attention" he teased,

The arched eyebrow reminded him so much of her mother he could just grin and shake his head, "So you still love Belgian waffles"

For a moment they looked at each other; almost transported back to a time where she thought he hung the moon, "Yeah"

They fell into comfortable chit chat about nothing as he mixed the batter and heated the griddle. As he began to pour Molly's exuberant voice interrupted the calm, "WAFFLES, this totally beats burnt toast and Cheerios"

Alexis grumbled behind her and he handed her a mug, "Thank you" she told him before settling in one of the stools.

Molly prattled idly about some fairy book romance, the stars in her eyes encouraging teasing from her older sister and a kitchen filled with laughter. He couldn't explain the clench he felt in his heart that being with them caused. It felt too right…too perfect…and he wondered how he had ignored that for so long.

OoO

"Hey, so how'd the shipment turn out?" he asked Jason as he walked down by the lake while the girls got ready.

He only half listened…he knew it wasn't fair to just put this on Jason but he couldn't focus right now; not with his family in shambles.

"Listen, thank you for dealing with this for me" he told him, "I don't want to put this all on you"

Jason cleared his throat, "Right now your priority should be Kristina, I can handle this"

"Thank you"

"No problem"

They hung up and he stood on the short pier staring out at the sparkling water, "I like to come out here to think too" Molly said coming up to stand next to him, "It's so peaceful"

Looking down at the little girl he couldn't help but feel a wide smile spread across his face. She reminded him so much of his mother…her mother…and Kristina. Wide, precocious, curious, her eyes filled with all the amazement and wonder in the world. He wanted to protect that, to shield her in a way that was too late for Kristina. He would do that…from now on he would protect his girls.

"Yeah it is" he said looking back over the water.

OoO

He and Molly walked back in the house as Sam was pulling up the drive. Her brows furrowed in the Davis girl way but she smiled, "Hey guys"

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Molly greeted excitedly and he gave a smile and wave.

Holding up a bag she smiled at her little sister, "Krissy called to see if I could give her a couple makeup tricks because you guys are going somewhere" she asked quizzically looking to me.

Shrugging he walked up the steps, "It's a surprise"

"Mmm"

OoO

Alexis is looking at him like he's crazy, "Come on counselor, when's the last time you let your hair down and had a little fun?" he asked before leaning in, "Puerto Rico"

A crimson blush flashes to her cheeks before she rolls her eyes, "Fine, I'll go on this…adventure or whatever you call it"

"That's the spirit"

As the limo rolls up Alexis calls out for the girls. They both come out, Kristina is smiling and his heart skips a beat as she comes up beside him and lets him wrap his arm around her shoulders, "Ready Princess"

"Yeah Dad"


	7. Throw Your Arms Into the Sky

**A/N: Hope people are still interested!**

"Where are we going Uncle Sonny?"

Her exuberance is infectious and he can't help but smile at the way her toffee eyes dance in amusement, "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise" he teased watching her smile spread wide across her face.

Kristina is more pensive, her inquisitive stare locked on the world outside the limo as the city passes them by. Sam had done an amazing job in covering her bruises but it was the memory of them that he couldn't quite seem to erase them from his mind. He wanted to see her smile again; to be the one that made her smile.

His gaze met his shoes fighting back the emotion and when he looked back up he met hers. It was amazing the way she could still read him; how she could always read him, even when he had tried so hard to hide. As swiftly as the connection was there, it disappeared as she looked back down to the files she had brought along.

As they pulled onto the tarmac Alexis' head popped up, "Sonny"

He couldn't help but smile at the normalcy of her warning tone, "Don't worry counselor, it's a short flight" he said winking.

Rolling her eyes she put her files in her bag and mumbled under her breath as the girls chattered excitedly wondering where they were going.

OoO

"Please buckle your seatbelts as we prepare for landing"

Molly is practically bouncing in her seat, "Are we in New York City! Mom, we're in New York City!" she chatters excitedly.

Dimples cave into his face as Alexis' eyes narrowed at him, "What do you have up your sleeve?" she asks.

Chuckling he buckles his belt, "Should have brought some playing cards to keep you calm"

It's not lost on him the way Kristina watches them, a mix of confusion and happiness in her eyes. She never outwardly shows it…but her eyes are so much like her mother's that it's instinctual.

There is a town car waiting at the tarmac and they all climb in, "Nico, you know the way"

"Yes sir" the driver answers.

OoO

The Ferris Wheel is the first thing they spot and for the first time Kristina lets out a small yelp, "Coney Island!" she cries out before blushing and composing herself, "Sorry"

That causes a chorus of chuckles and out of the corner of his eye he can see that even Alexis is smiling, "I thought…well some of my best memories as a kid were here…and I wanted to share it with you"

He's looking at Kristina when he says it but he means it for all of them…_his girls_.

OoO

"Haha, I rule at this game" Kristina says excitedly knocking down her third set of milk bottles.

The worker pulls out a stuffed dog bigger then she is and Alexis shakes her head to which he smiles, "She's a natural"

"That she is"

Putting his arm around Kristina he kissed her head, "When I was your age, that was my favorite game too"

Her toffee eyes shine up at him and he feels his heart swell with pride. This is how it always should have been, and he knows he has screwed up, but from this point on…it will be.

"Uncle Sonny, can we go on the Ferris Wheel?" Molly asks next to him.

Sliding his other arm around her shoulders he feels what is becoming familiar and smiles brightly, "Whatever you want"

OoO

"Two people a cart"

If he didn't know better he could have sworn he saw a gleam in the smallest Davis girl's eye, "I'm going with Krissy, mom you go with Uncle Sonny" she said grabbing her sister and dragging her before her mother could protest.

He heard her mumble and he grasped her elbow gently, "Looks like you're stuck with me"

The lights of the city peppered the skyline like diamonds, the smells of the carnival mixing with the smell of the sea, "It looks beautiful from up here" she says as the ride slows to the stop to let new passengers on.

Staring out he flashbacked to a time that seemed to much simpler, to the road that led him to here, "I used to come here all the time with the Cerullo's…and, for an afternoon, I didn't have to worry about Deke"

His hands grip the bar in front of him as the memories flood back…his mother's battered face…Kristina's bruises…and then her hands slides over his the way it did years ago at Vista Point, "I'm glad you brought us here" is all she whispers as the ride starts to move again.

Not Kristina…not the girls…_us_.

OoO

"This was the best day ever" Molly said sinking into the limo seat with an overstuffed monkey under one arm and a stuffed dog under another.

Kristina was quieter, more introspective, but there was no tension in her face, no furrowed brow, and the corners of her lips slanted upwards.

"Next time we come" he starts, "Will have to bring Michael and Morgan…they've never been"

Her eyes widen when she looks at him and she furrows her brow, "You've never brought them here?"

It's a vulnerability of hers that he knows well…she thinks that he loves the boys more and he hates himself for it. He wishes she could understand the depth of his feelings for all his children, and understand why it was easier for him to stay away.

But she doesn't and he knows she shouldn't have to…she's just a kid, "Nah, I wanted to share it with you"

Tears fill her eyes but she looks away to conceal the vulnerability. Alexis is sitting at his side and he can tell by the way she turns her head that she too has been affected by the display of emotion from their daughter.

The rest of the ride to the airport is quiet, the energy level from both girl's fading fast. When they come to the tarmac they both make it up the stairs but Alexis stops him at the bottom.

"Thank you for today"

He shrugs, "It was nothing"

Their eyes meet in a momentary battle of wills, "Don't…it was something…to the girl's…and to me"

Her face is so close, the smell of her shampoo invading his senses…and there is a part of him that aches to lean over and press his lips against hers. Usually he would. Sonny Corinthos always took what he wanted…but not with her, ever with her…and he can't risk the trust they are building.

"Come on, let's take our girl's home"

OoO

He knows something is wrong the moment he sees the flashing red and blue lights on the tarmac and he's racking his brain trying to figure out what it could be about.

Before he has time to devise a plan he can hear the megaphone, "Sonny Corinthos come out with your hands up"

Alexis' neck snaps up from where she has been resting and he shakes his head, "Alexis, I have no idea why they are here"

The girl's eyes are both wide in fear and confusion and he unbuckles his seatbelt, "I'm going to take care of this, okay? Max will drive you home and I will see you later" he promises before walking towards the door.

Coming out he raises his hands over his head and comes down the stairs. Mac is standing there with a paper, "Michael Corinthos, you are under arrest"

"What is this about? You couldn't wait and not do this like this?" he asks.

Mac shrugs, "I'm on special orders" he tells him, "You are under arrest for the assault and battery of Kiefer Bauer"

"DAD!"

He hadn't noticed she had followed him out and everything around him becomes a blur and only she is there, tears on her face, the makeup smearing and illuminating the purple marks on her cheekbones. Shaking his head he barely feels the handcuffs around his wrists, "I didn't do this" he tells her, "I didn't do this"

Alexis has her arms around Kristina as Molly clings to her waist like a child smaller then she is and he doesn't stop repeating it until the cop car is pulling away from them and they become dots in the distance, "I didn't do this"


	8. You and I

**A/N: Thank you for all your kind reviews, they keep me going. **

The metal digs into his wrists but he can't think about anything else but that sad look in her eyes. He mutters in Spanish, curse words and lets out a deep sigh. This wasn't how this night was supposed to end because he wasn't supposed to let her down…them down again.

It looks bad and he knows it. He couldn't have planned it better if he had beat the shit out of that snot nosed punk. The whole sudden trip out of town looked like he was trying to give himself an alibi. He knew she was thinking it; she was too good of a lawyer not to…he just hoped she didn't believe it.

As they pull up to the station the paparazzi are already outside; bulbs flashing and he can hear Mac snap at one of the officers, "This was supposed to be quiet, who leaked this" he asked annoyed before shaking his head, "Never mind, pull around back"

A small favor, one most would say he didn't deserve. Going through the back halls he tried to formulate a plan of action in his head…instead all he could think about was those two eyes puddle with tears.

They cuffed him to the table in the interrogation room before Mac came in and sat down, "Listen…I know what the Bauer kid did to your daughter…most people wouldn't blame you for enacting some sort of revenge"

Father to father in a way and their eyes meet, "I'm not saying anything without my lawyer"

He nods and gets up going to the doorway, "Padilla, get Mr. Corinthos a phone in the interrogation room"

OoO

Diane hadn't answered, so he had called Jason, who said he would go over there and track her down. Each stroke of the clock tick wore on his soul. He needed to get to her; to explain himself. Shortly after the phone call the interrogation room door opened and a pretty young cop came in with a Styrofoam cup, "Commissioner Scorpio said to bring you this" she said setting it down, "And he said I could un-cuff you"

He hoped this meant that something inside of Mac believed that he wasn't culpable for his, "Thank you" he said rubbing his wrists as she freed him.

After she left he took a sip of the coffee. It wasn't anything to write home about but he would need the caffeine depending on how long it took Jason to track his lawyer down.

Closing his eyes he tried to breathe.

"_Sonny, you are Kristina's father"_

The moment is so clear…the fury, the fear, the anger, the pain. He had so many feelings coursing through him the moment Carly finally revealed the truth. He hadn't really been able to feel the full extent of the joy that knowing she was his brought him…not until that first moment he went to see her in the hospital. Even then it was tinged in a sadness and fear he couldn't quite escape.

After that he found a way to mess everything up. Now, he just needed more time…time to fix it.

The officer peaked her head in, "Your lawyer is here, she's talking to the commissioner but she said she should be in a minute"

Bracing himself he waited for Diane to come in spouting off about triple time, new heels and things he didn't want to hear about his bodyguard's nocturnal activities. Instead he was met by two fury filled toffee colored eyes, "Do you have a dollar?" she spat.

It was so familiar he almost smiled as he put his hand in his pocket, "A fifty"

Taking it, "Retainer" she told Mac, "Now, let me speak to my client"

Grumbling in response he closed the door and she sat across from him. For a couple long seconds she just sat there; her eyes boring holes into his own before she swallowed harshly, "Tell me you didn't do this"

Clasping his hands together he placed them on the table and looked at her intently, "I didn't do this. I wasn't involved in this" he told her honestly.

Nodding her eyes pooled with tears, "Good, then let's get you out of here" she said opening her briefcase, "From what I can tell they don't really have a case. Kiefer is in the hospital but he hasn't spoken yet…however, Mr. Bauer is calling for your head and involved Mayor Floyd which is putting an enormous amount of pressure on Mac"

He should talk about the case but the first thing that falls from his lips is, "How are Kristina and Molly"

Her face softened, "Sam came over…they are pretty upset" she admitted.

"She thinks I did it"

A look of pain flashed in her eyes, "Sonny, I don't think she knows what to believe anymore"

Nodding he swallowed the lump in his throat, "I wanted to" he explained, "There was nothing more that I wanted to do then beat the crap out of that little punk…but I don't want to keep screwing up in her eyes. I knew that was just going to hurt her more"

There is a solitary tear that escapes the puddles in her eyes and her belief in him is all that matters right now.

OoO

It's just before dawn when she gets him released. Luckily she had enough favors for a judge to come in early and sign off on the paperwork. The last update from the hospital is that Kiefer is in stable condition but not yet cleared to speak to officers.

The sun is just starting to rise above the city as they walk out onto the steps and begin down the street to her car. There is so much history here for them…the memories flood back and he's looking down the street and he can tell she is thinking the same thing, "You saved my life there…I was so scared you might die"

His hand comes to the scar on his chest, "I'm glad I didn't"

"Think of all I would have missed" they both echo.

It's a long lost whispered moment from that night years ago that their daughter was created. He hadn't known if she would remember and it was quite obvious that she had felt the same about him as her gaze moved away from him and to the concrete below their feet.

"Alexis"

There is a pause before her eyes come to meet his and he takes a step closer to her, "I've missed you…I've missed us"

There is no lines, no bravado, just stark honesty and he can tell the admission has affected her in the way her face softens, "I've missed us too"

Maybe it's not everything; there are so many things more to say…but for right now; it's enough.


	9. You've Lost All Sense of Control

**A/N: We are nearing the end as it all starts to come to a head. Thank you for your constant support! **

The car ride was quiet, so much simmering under the surface of both of their facades. It was enough, right now, for him to know that this was his future and he wouldn't give up on it.

His house looked big, lonely, a shell of what it was supposed to be. It was a symbol of his status, his power, but it had never really been a home. No, his home was across the city, surrounded by a lake, with three toffee eyed girls who drove him crazy and made him sane.

She slowed to a stop in the circular drive and their gazes met, "I need to talk to her" he said.

Nodding she fought the emotion in her voice, "I know, and I think she needs you to…but I also think you need to go take a shower and try and sleep some before you do. Emotions are high"

Smiling slightly he shook his head, "You're right" he said before grasping the handle. Stopping her turned back to her, "Thank you for believing me"

Moisture pooled in her eyes, "I never really stopped"

It meant more to him then she could have known and he had to swallow the own lump in his throat before climbing out of the car and going inside. It wasn't until he was in there that he let the lone tear slip out onto his cheek, he would make this right.

OoO

He had slept, fitfully but he managed to get a couple hours of rest in. Jason's call had from wakened him…another missed shipment…another problem he didn't want to have to deal with anymore. There was a time the business, the power and everything that had come along with it had been the most important thing in his life…but not anymore.

"We just need to find out who's behind it" he explained, "I don't want a war right now…with Kristina, and now this Kiefer situation"

Looking out onto the water he sighed as he listened to Jason, "No, Alexis came and got me out…but it wasn't me, and I don't know if it was someone trying to set me up…but I'll figure that out, you work on the Zacchara's"

Throwing his phone on his bed he looked in the mirror, his mother wouldn't be proud of this man.

OoO

The sun was beginning to dip from its place in the sky as he headed over to the lake house. He figured they could talk before dinner, take a walk down the edge of the water and he could try to explain to her.

She was sitting on the couch when he got there, no makeup, the bruises steadily fading but still a grayish green that made him sick to his stomach. When he knocked her neck snapped up and their eyes met. Slowly she got up and walked towards the door opening it to greet him, "Hey"

"Hey"

There was a silence before she opened the door wider for him to come in and he cleared his throat, "Actually, I was thinking we might take a walk by the lake and talk"

Her eyes widened but she nodded, "Let me tell Mom"

"Okay"

OoO

A peace settled around them, the pine trees emanating a sweet smell as the water lapped gently on the shore. They walked for awhile until they came to a small dock. Walking to the end they sat, legs dangling above the water, "I did not hurt Kiefer" he started out, "And I know you may not believe but I swear on the grave of my mother that I wasn't behind his attack"

She didn't speak for a long time and before she did she let out a sigh before she looked at him, "I believe you"

It was a shocking moment and he didn't quite know how to respond but she just kept speaking, "I spent all night awake thinking about it…and at first I just assumed you had…and I understood why but I was still so upset…but the more and more I thought about it…but I believe you" she rambled in a way that was so similar to her mother.

"That means a lot to me" he told her reaching out for her.

Scooting across the wooden planks she wrapped her arms around him and his chin rested on her head, "I really want to be the kind of dad you deserve" he admitted to her.

"I love you dad"

"I love you too"

OoO

They walked back towards the house hand in hand, both smiling. As they came inside they were greeted by Molly, Morgan and Michael.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here" he asked happily.

Alexis came out with boxes of pizza, "I thought you might appreciate a nice night with all your kids"

Their eyes met over the small gathering and he nodded his thanks, "Alright who wants pizza" she asked to a chorus of yes'.

OoO

He was hoping to have a moment alone with her after the kids left and went to sleep but the frantic text message he got from Olivia had him racing across the city and back towards his own home. When he arrived at his home she was there pacing, her hands trembling.

"What's the matter?" he asked rushing towards her.

Her big round eyes were filled with tears and she shook her head, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I was just trying to protect everyone" she said.

Johnny.

It had to be and it made the vein in his forehead pulse in anger, "What did Johnny do?"

Brows furrowed together she shook her head, "John? No not John"

"Then what?"

Sighing she grabbed his hands, "I thought I could do this; I could take care of all of it…but it's just not working and I have to do this. Sonny, Dominic…he's a cop"

His blood ran cold in his veins and a million thoughts ran through his head. He had been infiltrated…he had trusted this kid…this had to be taken care of.

Letting go of her hands he contemplated his next move. He would have to call Jason; they would figure out a way to take the kid out quietly; have it look like an accident.

"You have to go" he ordered turning back to her.

"Sonny, listen"

"Olivia go!" he yelled turning to her and then grabbing his phone to dial Jason.

The glass shattering on the floor made him turn to her. Her mascara was streaked down her face, "Listen to me now"

"What?"

"You can't hurt him" she told him.

"Olivia"

"LISTEN TO ME. You cannot hurt him…because Dominic Perelli's real name is Dante Falconeri…he is my son" she explained.

For a moment it was as if the world stood still and he felt sick to his stomach and it wasn't even the worse of it until she uttered the next statement that changed everything, "And he's not just my son, Sonny, he's your son too"


End file.
